Digimon King 2 Takuya's Pride
by Robin Lover 1
Summary: What happens when Takuya's little sister falls in love with an enemy? Digimon King 2 happens! Based on Disney's The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride.


**Disclaimer:_ I DO NOT OWN __Digimon, or Lion king 2.. In the beginning Takuya, Zoey, Koji, Kouichi are all 9 years old. J.P is 10, Tommy is 6 and Akumi is 6. I would also like to thank YingofDarkness because her Koichi video, Kouichi is Not One of Us, gave me the inspiration to write this Fanfic. Now on with the story._ **

Simba: Takuya

Nala: Zoey

Mufusa:Seraphimon

Zazu: Bokomon

Pumbaa: J.P.

Zira: Lady Devimon

Kiara: Akumi (my oc)

Kovu: Kouichi

Timon: Tommy

Vitani: Ranamon

Rafiki: Neemon =)

Nuka:Mercurymon

_**Akumi POV**_

I ran down the stairs, for I was excited about my day out of the castle. As I ran the last few steps I ended up crashing into someone. I looked up to see my older brother Takuya. "Hi Big brother." I said happily as I stood up. "Whoa. Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?" He asked as he lifted me up into the air. "Big brother! Let go!" I shouted as I giggled and kick around. "Well, I just want you to be careful. Akumi... are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt, or stepped.. " He began as I finished with him, "Hurt or stepped on, or even get lost." He then added, "And remember,... I want you to stay in sight of Rose Castle at all.." " At all times, I know. And if I see any strangers, don't talk to them. Come straight home. Okay, okay. Can I go now? Please?" I asked as we heard Ophanimon, Zoey and Bokomon enter. Both girls giggled as they looked at the scene before them. "Mind your older brother, Akumi." Opanimon said. "Yes, mom." I said as I finally got down. "And stay away from the Outlands." Takuya added as he noticed me walking towards the door. "What's in the Outlands?" I asked looking back at them with curious eyes. "Nothing there but a bunch of backstabbing, murderous Outsiders!" Bokomon stated with a look of disgust. "Bokomon is right... you can't turn your back on them." I heard Kouji say from above the stairs. "Really? How come?" I asked as I looked him as he came down the stairs. He opened his mouth, "Mmm... never now, "mind. Just run along he said as I noticed big brother gave him a look. "But you guys, I--" "You'll understand someday. Go on." Both of them said. "Big Brother…. Kouji…. Fine I'm leaving bye!" I shouted as I raced outside the door and into the palace gardens. I heard big brother yell something but I decided to ignore him. Either way he had already given me many restrictions. As I ran I transformed into Kyubimon and ran farther than I should have.

**No One POV**

"Takuya whdoes she remind you of? Hmm?" Ophanimon asked looking at Takuya. Takuya looked at Ophanimon with a clueless look. "Huh? What? Who?" "She's just like you were when you were young," She responded laughing a bit as Zoey looked up from the book she was reading. "Exactly. Do you realize the dangers she put ourselves in?" "You mean the dangers YOU put us in. She'll be fine." Zoey stated as she goes to help Opahimon. "Hey, Tommy J.P come over here." Takuya says as he sees Kouji giving a slight nod in his direction and walking off**. **"Yea Takuya?" Asked Tommy as he and J.P. enter the room. "I want you to keep a close watch on Akumi. You know she's bound to run off as Kyubimon." "No worries, Takuya. We're on her like chocolate is on J.P.'s face." Answered Tommy with a grin. "Hey!" Shouted an offended J.P. "It's the hard truth, J.P. Live with it." Tommy countered with a childish smirk. "Guys, I'm counting on you. Danger could be lurking behind every rock." Takuya said. Tommy and J.P. looked at him like he was over exaggerating but agreed to look after.

**Akumi POV**

I had just finished playing with a butterfly when I noticed a desert. "Whoah... cool! The Outlands! I wonder what's out there…" I asked no one as I got a bit closer. I hear a noise in the bushes. "Eeeeek!" I squealed out of fright and surprise and accidentally fell into a small pool of water below and transferred back into my human form. "Oooh, don't worry, Akumi-- J.P. is comin'!" He shouted as he ran over to the pool. Tommy let out a growl of annoyance"Great now I have to go to Seraphimon and Takuya ans say Gee, you guys. The good news is, we found Akumi. The bad news is, we dropped a warthog on her. Is... there a problem with that?" "Akumi? Akumi!" Shouted J.P. looking around the pool. "J.P! Let me define "babysitting"! J.P looks down to see I was drowning and under him. "Sorry. Now, Princess Akumi you know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt!" J.P began as I saw him pace around me. ;But... But…" I said as I tried to get him to listen. "Hurt! Oh... Takuya would kill us! You didn't slip a disc, did you?" Tommy said as he fussed around me. "Catch a fever? Get a hangnail?" "Nnngh! Timon…" I tried again. "I had one once. Very painful. Excruciating!" As I glared at J.P for not listening to me I noticed someone was giving me shade. "Darling... with your complexion, you should stay out of the sun. I threw the branch he was using to the ground. "Whaaat? Do you wanna wrinkle?" He asked while wrinkling his nose. "Would someone please just listen to me?" I asked giving up. " I'm sorry; I wasn't listening. Did you say something, Princess?" They both said looking at me. "I'm not just a princess, you know. That's only half of who I am!" "Oh, uh... who's the other half?" Asked J.P as he took out a candy bar. "Uh... well, I, uh... Um…" I began as I began to wonder what was my other half. "Well, while you're figuring it out, let's eat." Tommy said as he took out some sandwiches. Soon JP and Tommy began arguing letting me escape. As I snuck away I transformed back to Kuybimon.

I noticed there was a river, so I waited until a log was close enough so I could cross the river. Unfortunately I ended up tumbling of the log and into a digimon boy my age. The kid let out a small snarl at me confrontationally, and then growls. "Who are you?" The boy asked as he continued glaring at me. I didn't answer, but kept jumping from side to side, staying facing at the boy. "What are you doing?" He asked as he looked at me. "My father and older brother say to never turn your back on an Outsider!" I responded as I continued jumping around. "You always do what Big brother says?" "No!" I said as I began glaring at him. "Bet you do. Bet you're little miss goody-goody! Ha ha!" He states as he moves away, hopping on logs across the river_. _"An Outsider doesn't need anybody. I take care of myself!" The boy of me began bragging. "Really? Cool!" I said in awe as I began following him . I noticed him look back at me_, "_Wuhh... Waaaahh!" I looked back and saw an crocodile. "Aaaaahhh! Run!" I shouted as the crocodile tried to bite us_. "_This way!" The boy stated as he lead me away from the crocodile. Once we thought we safe we began to giggle. "That was a close one." He said giving me a smile. "Yeah…" I said smiling back. We then felt the rocks we were on and realized they were crocodiles as well. "Whooaaahhh…" We both yelled as we began running away. I noticed the boy was way ahead of me. "Hey… what about me?" I shouted out to him as I continued running. "You gotta take care of yourself!" Was his reply, he stopped then began running towards me. "I'll distract them. Run!" The boy ended up slipping on the last crocodile and into the water. As he comes up, gasping for air, the crocodiles loom over him. I looked around got a branch and yelled, "Look out!" I then got the him and hit the crocodile on the head. I looked at the boy and yelled," Move it!" We finally got to safety. "I did it... I did it!" I said as I looked down at the crocodiles, I then stuck out my tongue at them and began laughing. "Whoah, man-- did you see the size of those teeth? They were goin' "Rrrarrarrarr. He was just totally eatin' you up right there, and I jumped on his head-- and I bopped him so good." I said as I looked at the boy. "We make such a good team! And you... you were really brave!" I said blushing as I said the last part. "Yeah... you were pretty brave too. My name's Kouichi." He said as he changed into his human form. I couldn't help but blush as I introduced myself and changed back to my human form, "I'm Akumi." I then got an idea. I got up to him and tagged him. "Tag! You're it!" I jumped back laughing. I saw Kouichi just staring at me. So I decided to try again, "Tag! You're it! You're it!" I looked Kouichi as he continued staring at me. "Hello? You run, I tag... get it? What's the matter? Don't you know how to play?" I asked as I looked at him. I then got an idea I looked at him. I quickly transformed and got into a crouching position and let out a small growl_. _I saw that he got the idea he changed into Velgemon and mock-growls back, but suddenly he finds himself growling at Agunimon, as Kouji was standing guard in front of me and making me turn back to normal. Agunimon lets out a growl and Lady Devimon jumps out of the nowhere and growls right back. "Lady Devimon!" He shouted as he glared at the white haired lady in front of us. "Agunimon!" She growled as she looked at him. "Kouji what's happening?" I asked as he wouldn't let me, Kouichi or see what was happening.

I heard footsteps and saw that Momma, Tommy, J.P., Zoey, and the other palace guards. "Ophanimon," the lady said as she saw momma. "Devimon." She replied as she saw the lady. "Tommy and JP." Tommy said as he introduced himself and JP, causing me to giggle. "Great. Now that we all know each other.. GET OUTTA OUR LAND!" JP shouted as he glared at the Lady. "_Your_ Pride Lands? She said with a humorless laugh. "These lands belonged to Lord Lucemon." She countered as my eyes widened. _Lord Lucemon? Who is he and why is father acting so strangely? _I thought as I continued watching the scene before me. "I banished you from these here Lands! Now you and your young cub... get out!" Bir brother said as he got hold of his D-Detemainal. "Oh... haven't you met my son, Kouichi? He was hand-chosen by Lord Lucemon to follow in his footsteps... and become King!" "Pbbb! That's not a king... that's a fuzzy maraca!" JP replied as he looked at Kouichi. Causing me to be let out a small giggle as I saw Kouichi have an anime vein on his forehead. "Kouichi was the last born before you exiled us, to the Outlands where we have little food, less water…" She said walking around Kouichi. "You know the penalty for returning." Big brother said as glared at them. "But the child does not! However... if you need your pound of flesh... Here." She says as she nudges Koichi toward him, daring him to show either ruthlessness or cowardice. I couldn't help but gasped as I realized what she was daring my brother to do. "Big Brother don't!" I said as I looked at him fear apparent in my eyes. "Take him and get out. We're finished here." He said as he came over to me and picked me up. Lady Devimon walked over to us and looks down at me with a wicked smile. "Oh no, Agunimon ... we have barely begun." She said as she glared at me, then turns and picks up Kouichi. I moved a bit and noticed that he was looking at me with sad look on his face. "Bye…" I said as my brother began to leave. "Bye" I heard him say back. Big brother gave me over to mother as she began making sure I was okay. "Are you okay?" Asked Zoey as we walked home I nodded my head not daring to answer or look at my older brother.


End file.
